1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to opening mechanisms, and particularly, to opening mechanisms for bottles having closure elements.
2. Problems in the Art
Removal of closure elements from beverage holding bottles requires certainty in grasping force while at the same time accurate removal directional force so that the closure element can be successfully removed. For closure elements susceptible to it, a corkscrew is a traditional device for removing closure elements. Corkscrew devices present the problems of inserting the screw portion into the closure element sufficiently and without detrimental damage to the closure element, and then removal of the closure element without breakage or parts of the closure element falling into the beverage in the bottle. Moreover, many times problems exist with the user accurately providing manual pulling force in the correct outward axial direction. Many modern bottles also utilize closure element materials which are not susceptible of allowing insertion of corkscrews for removal.
Present opening mechanisms for bottles having closure elements which do not utilize the corkscrew method also have difficulties. While most of these devices utilize gripping jaws or set screws, many do not include means for positioning and supporting the device upon the bottle for greater accuracy in removing the closure element. Furthermore, many are complicated in structure, and require multiple adjustments to position the device and then grasp and release the closure elements. Such devices are cumbersome to operate and relatively expensive.
Many present devices also require manual pulling force which excludes the benefits of mechanical advantage.
It is also desirous and would be advantageous to have an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which automatically positions the opening mechanism and upon a single operational step automatically grasps the closure element and removes it.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to improve over and solve the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which automatically controls the grasping of the closure element and its removal.
Another object of the invention is to provide an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which automatically positions and braces the mechanism in preparation for removing the closure element.
Another object of the invention is to provide an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which provides automatic alignment of the mechanism so that its pulling force is automatically aligned along the longitudinal axis of the bottle preventing any disadvantageous pulling angles.
A further object of the invention is to provide an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which is simple to use and which can utilize mechanical advantage to remove the closure element.
A further object of the invention is to provide an opening mechanism for bottles having closure elements which is economical, simple in construction, and durable.